Here I Am
by Maiden of Blue Roses
Summary: Sequel to 'Winter Dances' Can one kiss make a differences? SetoTèa fic.
1. What To Wear?

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! I wasn't sure if I was going to write a squeal because I'm not very good doing squeals that's why I asked, but I'll try to make it good. It took me a while to think of write this and I finally thought of something while listening to music all day. I'm going to try to make this better then 'Winter Dances'. But really short. Sorry but I do have bad grammar. So relax and enjoy this first chapter.  
  
What is this fiction about? Tèa and Kaiba to go to the winter dances, but something goes wrong. Soon Tèa doesn't want to see Kaiba's face anymore. More information in the future. This is a Tèa/Seto fiction.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
  
  
~* Here I am *~ ~* What Should I Wear? *~  
  
  
  
Tèa sat on her bed remembering what happen an hour ago.  
  
~! Flashback !~  
  
"Thank you Seto for walking me home." She gave him a kiss on the forehead then went inside leaving Seto frozen.  
  
He stood there a minute or two. 'She kissed me?' His right hand touching his lip. He then turn around and started to walk home.  
  
~! End Of Flashback !~  
  
'Why did I kiss him for? '''Because you like him.''' Her otherself said. 'No, I don't.' Tèa started to blush. '''Yeah you do, then why are you going to the Winter Dances with him then?''' Tèa stood there not knowing what to say. '''That's what I thought. Well, what are you waiting for the Winter Dances is tomorrow.''' 'Yeah your right even though I'm talking to myself.' She got up and walked to the closet. "What should I wear?" Putting her left hand near her mouth. She looked around but there was nothing she wanted to wear. "I better go to the mall tomorrow." She closed her closet and got her pe-jas on.  
  
~! Next Morning !~  
  
Tèa's eyes open making her looking at a blank wall. "I wonder what time it is?" She stood up and look for her clock. "10! I better get ready." She hurried up and went to the the bathroom. Minutes later she came out wearing blue jeans and a pink top saying 'Angle.' She got her purse and left her room. She looked around, her parents weren't home again. "Not home again." She went to the kitchen pick up a snack bar and left for the mall.  
  
~! Four hours past, Tèa comes home from the mall. !~ *I'm taking the boring part out, to long*  
  
Tèa ran upstairs caring three bags. "I only have two a half hours to get ready." She lade her things down except the biggest one. She slowly open the bag where it contains her dress. The dress was pink with little sparkles around it making it shine in the sun. "I hope Seto like it?" Putting the dress down. She got her other bags where it contains here make- up and etc. *I'm not a big fan of make-up.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: Done! So how do you like it? Took me a long time to figure how to write this, I had others but it wasn't any good. Sorry it was short but just had to end it there for the special chapter. A lot better then this one. I was just wondering, if you want a special chapter I need at least ten reviews, I know its a lot but it tells me you like it. Please do not flame me. *Looks at a blank wall.* *I hate them.* Seto: ...... Well, please review. See you in the next chapter.  
  
~* Kagome *~ 


	2. Winter Dances One

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but as they say homework does come first. Sorry if the first chapter was boring but it's only the first chapter, I'll try to make this chapter better. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
  
  
~* Here I Am *~ ~* Winter Dances One *~  
  
  
  
"Looks like I better get in the shower." Tèa walked in the bathroom.  
  
Ten mintues later she came out wearing a pink towel around her body and also a towel covering her hair. She then got her dress and went back in the bathroom.  
  
~! Seto's Manison !~  
  
"So I heard your going to the winter dances big brother?" Mokuba jumping on his bed while Seto was getting ready.  
  
"How did you find out?" He turn around and asked.  
  
"I don't know I just heard it somewhere?" Not telling him that he was spying on them a week ago.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let me guess are you taking Tèa to the dances?" Still jumpin' up and down.  
  
Seto faces turn red, but he just ignored the question.  
  
"So it is true you have a crush on Tèa, Tèa." He started to laugh.  
  
"Mokuba I think it's time to go to bed now." Looking at him.  
  
"OK." He jumped off the bed then ran out.  
  
"Kids these days." Sweetdropped. 'One more hour until I have to pick Tèa up.' He thought while putting his tie on.  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Tèa came out wearing her dress, but still wearing the towel on her head. "I wonder what time it?" She looked the alram clock. 5:10 already." She got her make-up and put them next to the sink along with blow dyer out. She sta down and started to put the make on. *Ok as I said not really into make-up, never put it on. 0.o*  
  
~! Seto's Mansion !~  
  
There was a limoeizen waiting outside in front of Seto's manison. Seto pick up the phone and dialed a flowerist.  
  
"Hello!" A man's voice said.  
  
"Yes is this a flowerist?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I want a dozen rose." Little in a cold voice. *That's so sweet.*  
  
"Sure, when by?" The man asked.  
  
"By ten mintues please."  
  
"That will be $20.40 cents when you come by to pick them up."  
  
"Thanks." He hang up the phone and left his room. As he left his mansion a man came out of the limoizen to open the door for him. He enters in.  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Tèa put on her last mintue toches before fixing her hair. Inside of her made felt nerves and week. 'I wish my parents were here to see me.' She thought. She put the make-up way and put the blow dyer on.  
  
  
  
To Be continue.....  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So how do you like it? The next chapter should be up next Saturday because of my presentation I have to do. 10th grade is not easy as you think. Well gotta go. Please review and no flames please.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	3. Roses

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! I "m so proud of myself I got an 'B+" on my presentation. *Dancing around* I was thinking if you have any questions about this fiction or anything, put them in your reviews and I will answer it on my fictions or e-mail. And another thing, do you want me to write another Yu-Gi-Oh fiction? If so, do you want a Tèa/Seto or Tèa/Yugi, so I can get an idea. It will help a lot. Sorry for my shortness of my chapter so far, I'll try to make it longer. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
  
  
~* Here I am *~ * Roses*~  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" The man said handing the dozen of roses to Seto.  
  
Seto got the roses and handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change." He left the building.  
  
The man just stood there looking at the hundred dollar bill.  
  
Seto stood there looking at the sky, inches away from the limousine. 'What a beautiful night.' He thought while watching the stars shine bright. The winds were clam and no clouds were in sight. 'I better pick up Tèa before where late for the dance.' He steeped in the limousine.  
  
~! Tèa's house !~  
  
Tèa was sitting down on the couch. "I wonder if Seto going to be late?" She started to giggle. 'Seto was never late for anything, meaning he was always on time for school or maybe...' Her thoughts where interrupted by the door bell. She got up and headed towards the door. Feeling really nerves, part of her hands where shaking. *Ok this how I felt when I went to a dance, hehe.* She open the door. As she open it, she saw Sato wearing a black tuxedo, she started to blush badly.  
  
"Hello Tèa." Seto left hand was behind his back, holding the flowers.  
  
"Hi Seto." Tèa's face was the color of a tomato so she turn her face.  
  
"This is for you." He handed her the roses. Turning red.  
  
Tèa started to smell them. "Thank you!"  
  
"You look beautiful tonight." Blushing madly.  
  
"Thanks!" Both stood there for a minute.  
  
"Are you ready to go my miss?" In a warm voice.  
  
"Hold on." She ran back in the house to get her purse. Came back outside. Seto had his right arm out. She put her hand out. He took her hand and pulled her towards him making them inches part from each other faces. Eye to eyes they look at each other for while, there thoughts deifying away. As they where about to kiss someone called.  
  
"Sir your going to be late for the dances." The man holding the limousine door.  
  
"We better get going." Tèa said. ~Still blushing madly~  
  
"Yeah." ~Blushing too~  
  
That's both walked towards the limousine. Tèa enter first then Seto.  
  
~! School's Winter Dances !~  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey walking towards Yugi.  
  
"What took you Joey?" Tristen asked.  
  
"I couldn't find a tuxedo anywhere." Wearing a green tuxedo.  
  
"You look great." Yugi and Tristen looking confused why he's wearing green.  
  
"What, this is the only color they had averrable anyway greens my color."  
  
Yugi and Tristen sweetdropped.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do? Because I'm heading towards the snack bar."  
  
"I'll think all go to." Both of them ran off.  
  
"Guys." Yugi sweetdropped.  
  
"All they think about is food? Right Yugi?" A similar voice asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi turn around. "Mai!"  
  
"Hey Yugi." Mai wearing a purple dress with little hearts on it.  
  
"How's it going Mai?" He asked.  
  
"I"m doing great, you?"  
  
"Same here," looking around.  
  
"When is the music going to start, I wanna dance." Mai looking for the DJ."  
  
"Well, the dances starts in another five minutes."  
  
"Oh OK, Yugi I'm going to look around for a while." Heading towards a cowards.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So how do you like it? I thought it was OK but I had to but Joey, Tristen and Yugi in there somehow. ^_^; I writing my own version of Seto's tournament, with an all new character I made up, but I don't know if I should put it up? Please review, if I get five more reviews, the next chapter should be up Monday. No flames please.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	4. Winter Dances Two

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ I really don't have much to say right now except, please do read my Inuyasha fiction. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
  
  
~* Here I Am *~ ~* Winter Dances Two *~  
  
  
  
The limousine had stop in front of the schools gym where the winter dances was being held at. The people outside where starring at the limousine as it stopped.  
  
"I bet you it's that rich dude Kaiba?" Someone said outloud.  
  
~! Inside the Limoizien!~  
  
"Where here sir." The driver said as he got out of the limousine and open the door for them.  
  
Both Tèa and Seto didn't here nothing as their thoughts were deep. Tèa sat there looking little nerves. 'I wonder what Yugi and the others are going to say when they see me and Seto dancing or together?' She thought. As for Seto he just looked at her. 'She looks so beautiful. Wait a minute that's going to far.' His mind was lost when someone called out his name outloud.  
  
"Sir where here." Still holding the door. Seto looked up. "Sorry," He turn around to Tèa and pulled his right arm out. Tèa looked at him making her blush, she got his hand. Both got out.  
  
Many people looked for a minute then started to talk again. Tèa looked around. "Wow they really decorated this palace good." The outside gym was covered in blue and white party strings and their was a big sign in the middle saying, "Welcome to The Winter Dances." While looking something poked Tèa in the shoulders. Tèa turns around.  
  
"Tèa!" Mai said outloud.  
  
"Hi Mai no long on see." Both started to hug.  
  
"Yeah hows it going?" Mai asked, breaking the hug.  
  
"I'm doing find, you?"  
  
"Same here. Do you wanna come in? The fun getting started." Mai pulled Tèa inside the gym.  
  
~! To Seto !~  
  
Seto looked around. "Where did Tèa go of to? Well better find her." Starts walking towards the enterance of the gym.  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Mai still dragging Tèa around and finally stops nexts to the DJ.  
  
"So Tèa which song do you wanna put on the list?"  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: Done! Sorry for the shortness again, I promises next chapter will be so long but I kinda working on for my next new fics right now plus I need time to work on this. If I get 10 reviews, I'll make this special. Please reivew no flames please.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	5. The First Dances

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! During the past week I've been thinking of a new Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha fiction and I finally thought of something. Hehehe a sneak peek at the new Yu-Gi-Oh after this chapter. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the songs that are here, or anything.  
  
~! Here I Am !~ ~! First Dances !~  
  
****  
  
"So Tèa which song do you wanna put on the list?"  
  
****  
  
Tèa started to look at the list of music they had available. "What about this one?" Pointing out.  
  
"Beautiful Day, OK. Now what song should I chose?" Looking at the paper. "This is perfect, I chose the song Cry, my favorite." She put the song down and turn around to Tèa. "What should we do now?"  
  
'Seto, I forgot he doesn't know where I am.' Tèa thought. "Mai I'll be right back, I forgot to tell Seto where we are. I'll meet you at the snack bar." Tèa left while Mai stood there.  
  
"Snack bar, Joey Wheeler!" Mai sweetdropped. "I have no choices anyway, plus he's my date." Walking towards the snack bar.  
  
As for Tèa, she started to look for Seto. "Where can he be?" Moving towards a group of people. Minutes later Tèa felt something on her back. She turn around.  
  
"Seto." She smiled.  
  
"There you are." He smiled too.  
  
"Sorry but Mai took me to the DJ, do you want to go to the snack bar?" Tèa asked.  
  
"Sure." Taking Tèa's right hand as they started to walk towards the snack bar.  
  
~! At The Snack Bar !~  
  
"Joey don't you think your eating all those free snacks?" Yugi sitting down next to Joey.  
  
"Yeah, your going to look like a giant pig." Tristen smirk.  
  
Joey put the chips down. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Started to whistle.  
  
"That's what I thought." Picking up the bowl of chips as he stuffs his mouth.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!" Mai yelled out.  
  
Joey looked around. "Hey Mai!" Mumbling.  
  
"And what are you doing with all those chips?" Crossing her arms.  
  
"I...I was just tasting these chips..." He was cut off Mai.  
  
"Your going to the bathroom to clean up, Joey." Dragging him by his ear.  
  
"Hey come on, their free." People started to laugh as Tristen and Yugi sweetdropped.  
  
"Hey isn't that Tèa and.... Kaiba?" Tristen pointed out.  
  
"Your right." Both looking.  
  
"That must be her date." Tristen looking at Tèa and Kaiba holding hands. Yugi's felt a little heart broken by seeing them holding hands.  
  
"If Joey was here right now, there would be a big fight right about now." Tristen said. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Hi guys." Tèa walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Tèa!" Tristen said.  
  
"Hi Tèa!" Yugi putting on a fake smile on.  
  
Seto's just glared at both of them.  
  
~! To Mai and Joey !~  
  
"Hurry up Joey Wheeler before the first song comes on!" Mai standing right next to the men's bathroom door. 'How long does it take to clean up?' *Not what you think, you know clean your face, dry your hands, opps.*  
  
Minutes later Joey came out. This time he didn't have chips all over his mouth. Mai started to blush. 'He's kinda cute when he's all clean.' She started to clean.  
  
"Huh? What's funny?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." As Mai said the her last words the lights in the gym were turning dim. People started clapping.  
  
"The funs about to start." Mai putting her hands together.  
  
Joey looked at her.  
  
~! Back To Tèa and Seto !~  
  
"Hey the lights are getting dim." Yugi looked around.  
  
"Yeah." Tèa still holding hands with Seto.  
  
After the lights dim the DJ person spoke up. "Hey all welcome to the fourth annual Winter Dances." People started to clap more. "To start the fun, here's a little music from U2 'Beautiful Day." People started to walk on the dance floor.  
  
The heart is a bloom  
  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
  
There's no room  
  
No space to rent in this town  
  
  
  
"Come on Joey lets dances." Mai dragging him by the coller. But Joey didn't say anything.  
  
As for Seto and Tèa.  
  
"Do you want dance young lady?" Seto bend down as he put his hand out.  
  
"Sure." Both of them walking to the dance floor. Yugi heart felt little breaking. 'Tèa.' He thought  
  
You're out of luck  
  
And the reason that you had to care  
  
The traffic is stuck  
  
And you're not moving anywhere  
  
  
  
Seto put his hands around Tèa's waist. Both of them started to blush.  
  
You thought you'd found a friend  
  
To take you out of this place  
  
Someone you could lend a hand  
  
In return for grace  
  
  
  
To Be Contiune...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So how do you like it? I thought it was so so, but it was long. Hehe, here's a sneak peek at the new fic.  
  
~! The Unknown Person !~  
  
"Tèa someone left you this." A man said, wearing a pink shirt saying 'Hambuger World' "I'll put it right here." Putting the objest down on the table.  
  
"Thanks." Tèa walked to the table. "Huh I wonder who left me something?" She then looked at the object. "It's a card!" She picked it up. "It's.."  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: So what do you think? The good thing is Bakura going to be in here. Opps wasn't expose to say that. And you get to chose your pairings.. The fiction should be up next week. Well I gotta go, bay.  
  
P.S. Review please, no flames please.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	6. One Kiss Can Make A Differences

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Sorry it took me along time to update, but I've been really busy with school work and lots of cleaning. ^_^ Thank you for the nice reviews and my best friend Sarah. You guys or ladies are great. ^_~ Well I haven't worked on the new fiction yet, but if I'm not busy I'll work on it and plus working on three other Yu-Gi-Oh and Dragon Ball Z fictions they should be up after am done with this fiction, that will be a while. Please read my friend fiction, her screename is chibi saiyan Sarah, she writes Dragon Ball Z fictions, thanks. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here, or anything.  
  
  
  
~! Here I. Am !~ ~! One Kiss Can Make A Differences !~  
  
  
  
~! Back To Mai !~  
  
Mai and Joey started to walk to the dance floor. "I hope you now how to dances Joey?" Mai started to giggled.  
  
"I don't know about that. Hold on." Brings out a "Know How To Dance" book out. "Let's see."  
  
"Joey!" Mai face turn red.  
  
"I'm just kidding." He started to laugh.  
  
"Well, funny, Joey Wheeler."  
  
"You look kinda cute when you mad Mai." Blushing at his words.  
  
Mai blushed. Joey put his hands around her waist.  
  
You're on the road  
  
But you've got no destination  
  
You're in the mud  
  
In the maze of her imagination  
  
~! Back To Seto and Tèa !~  
  
Tèa and Seto were in the middle of the dances floor. 'She looks so beautiful.' Seto faces was turning red. Tèa was looking around a little not catching Seto's blushing. 'I don't see Yugi or Tristen dancing. It must be they don't have a date.' Tèa thought. The music had stoped, people started to clap.  
  
"Here's a little slow music for you likers." The DJ said in the mike. The music started to play again.  
  
What the world needs now  
  
Is love, sweet love  
  
That's the only thing that  
  
There's just too little of  
  
What the world needs now  
  
Is love sweet love  
  
Tèa lean her head on Seto's shoulder. Seto blushed more.  
  
'I feel sorry for Yugi, maybe the next song all dance with him.' She thought. Minutes later. Tèa spotted Mai and Joey dancing. 'If Joey catches me and Seto dancing there's going to be a big fight tonight.' Tèa trying to give a signal to Mai. Mai spotted Tèa's signal.  
  
"Joey let's dances over there." Mai pointed.  
  
"Sure." Both of them dancing to a different spot. Mai signal Tèa it was OK. Tèa smiled back.  
  
Few minutes later the music stop, Seto and Tèa walked towards the snack bar. "That was nice." Tèa smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you can say." Blushing badly. Tèa looked over to Yugi and Tristen, Yugi's faces was sad, but Tristen was stuffing his faces with chips. Seto just glared at Yugi. Tèa got Seto's hand and walked inches away from the snack bar. "Seto you don't mind if I dances with someone?"  
  
"Sure." 'She wants to dances with Yugi, can't blame him for being lonely but...' His thoughts were cut off by Tèa.  
  
"Thanks." She walked away leaving Seto behind. Tèa walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Hi Tèa!" Putting a fake smile on.  
  
"Yugi do you want to dance?" She smiled.  
  
Yugi's heart started to bounces hard. '''Here's your chances Yugi.''' Yami said inside the millennium puzzle. Yugi started to blushed. "Sure." He put his hands out, Tèa put her hands on top of his. They started to walk onto the dances floor. The music started again.  
  
All my life, I worshiped her my life Her golden voice, her beauty's beat How she made us feel, how she made me real  
  
Yugi puts his hands around her waist, blushing more. Tèa smiled. Both of them were silent, not knowing what to say. 'What should I say?' "So Yugi what are you doing this weekend?" Breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, nothing really." Looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Staring into his eyes too. Five minutes later the music had stoped. "That was fun." Tèa smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Trying to hide his face from the blushing.  
  
"Thanks for the dances Yugi, I better look for Seto." Looking around. After hearing the name Seto Yugi's heart was broken again. "Your welcome." Walking away.  
  
Tèa started to walk around. 'Where can he be?' She thought. "Well, he's not in here, I'll go check outside." She opened the door and walked outside. "Wow, it's cold out here." Putting her hands together. She looked around again, this time she say something she didn't want to see. Her eye's opened wide, her arms dropped to her side. To her left Seto was kissing another girl on the bench. Her eyes started getting watery. 'How can this be?'  
  
To Be Continue....  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. Wow that took along time to write. A good three hours. So who do you like it? I thought it was little good. Well, please read my Inuyasha fiction it's almost like this but a little different. Gottta go, bai, please review no flames please.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	7. The Person That I once Cared For

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Thank you all who reviewed. I want to thank Sungirl forgiving me a sword, I'll think all call it 'Millennium Red Eyes'. *Holds it up* ^_^ Sorry if Seto's out of character, but later in the fiction he'll be the old Seto we all love, I think. ^^ Oh, I forgot I'm writing a Valentine's fiction but what pairings you want because I really don't now, Bakura/Tèa, Yami/Tèa, Yugi/Tèa or Seto/Tèa fiction, it will really help. As for the fiction, sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here, or anything.  
  
  
  
~! Here I Am !~ ~! The Person That I Once Cared For !~  
  
  
  
Tèa stood there looking at him. 'Why? I thought...' Putting her head hand. 'I thought wrong.' Cold tears running down her face as her faces was turning a slight pink then a cold ice blue from the coldness.  
  
~! To Seto, couple sec. before Tèa came out !~  
  
'What is this girl doing?' Seto thought while the girl was kissing him. "What are you doing?" He asked coldly.  
  
The girl looked at him. "Opps, wait your not boyfriend." Looks at him in the eyes. "Your Seto Kaiba, cool." She said loudly. 'I won't mind if he's my boyfriend.' She smiled. "You want to go inside and dances?" Taking his hands.  
  
"Sorry I can't I already have..." Still in the cold voice but, was cut off by the girl, kissing him on the lips. "Please..." She begged.  
  
"No!" He yelled out her. 'Tèa' He thought. He then started to hear someone crying in the background, he turn to his left, still sitting down on the bench. His eyes widen at the person he cared about, his heart sank and felt like crumbling into a million of pieces. 'Tèa....'  
  
Tèa's eye's started to puff out from the crying. 'Bye Seto.' She turn around and started running inside the gym.  
  
"Let go, Tèa!" Seto yelled out. He turn around to face the girl but she wasn't there. "Where she go?" In a cold and madly voice, putting his fits together. "Tèa!!!"  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Tèa ran fast inside the gym. 'Why Seto, why?'  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
~! Back to Mai and Joey !~  
  
"Joey I want to dances some more." Mai crossing her hands.  
  
"Mai my legs are tired and..." Grabs the free chips on the snack bar. "And I'm hungry." Stuffing his mouth.  
  
"Please Joey just this last time, for me." Making a pleading faces  
  
Joey looked at Mai. 'I hated when people do that, I can't resist that faces.' "Sure just this once, my stomachs calling for food."  
  
"Joey Wheeler!" Mai dragging him by the ear.  
  
"I was just joking around." Joey said.  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye. 'Is that Tèa?' She thought. She then released Joey's ear. "Joey isn't that Tèa over there?" Pointing at Tèa.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah it is Tèa, I wonder why she's running for? He asked.  
  
"I don't know. We better look for Yugi and tell him."  
  
  
  
To Be continued...  
  
  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. *Feeling sleepy* So how was it? Was it boring, bad or good? My Inuyasha fiction should be up tomorrow. Well gotta go, bai. Please review, no flames please.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	8. Let It Go

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Gomen it took me along time to update but I company over and etc.. And gomen I couldn't write the Valentine's Day fiction, I'll make it up to guys and ladies. ^_^; Thank you all who reviewed. ^,^ *To Aerin* Cool, I really love Fukai Mori it's one of my favorite songs. *Puts her Inuyasha CD in and listens to Fukai Mori* So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs that are in here, or anything.  
~! Here I. Am !~ ~! Let It Go !~  
Tèa ran down the school gym, her head down making it hard to see where she was going. She slowly started to raise her head. 'Where's the entrance?' She thought. She looked around, 'There it is.' Putting her head back down and started to walk again.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people  
  
vanish into the infinite darkness.  
~! To Yugi !~  
Yugi was standing next to the entrances while looking at people dances. 'I wonder where's Tèa? I haven't seen her at all since we danced.' Blushing at that thought. '''Maybe there outside or something.''' Yami said inside the millennium puzzle. 'He's right. She's with Kaiba.' His smile turn upside down. He started to look around again, as he look around he caught something in his vision. 'Is that Tèa?' He slowly moved to her. Yami sensed something wrong from inside the millennium puzzle. '''I think you better talked to her Yugi.''' Yugi nodded. "Tèa!" Walking closer to her.  
  
Tèa look around. 'It's Yugi, I can't let him see me like this.' She started to walk a little faster.  
  
If it's so small,  
  
I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more.  
  
"Tèa!" Following her. 'Something's wrong, but what?' He thought. The millennium started to glow as Yugi switched places with Yami.  
  
Tèa pushed the door open and walked outside. There were only a few people outside. Tèa put her hands together and walked towards the sidewalk, but something touched her shoulders. She turned around. "Yami?" Still having her head down.  
  
"Tèa is there something wrong?" He asked, looking concern.  
  
"Nothings wrong Yami I just need a little fresh air that's all." Making up a lie.  
  
Yami knew she was lying just by looking at her. "Tèa you can always tell me if something's wrong."  
  
Tèa slowly moved her head up making her faces Yami. Her faces was really puffy from the crying. Yami put his hands around her wrist moving her towards him. Tèa lean her head against his shoulders still crying. *Ok, touching moment for me. *Crys* Just to say this is still a Seto/Tèa, Yami and Tèa are just friends even though it doesn't look like it right now but when a time like this you need someone to comfort to, opps back to the fic.*  
  
Two minutes later Tèa pushed herself away from Yami. "I'm sorry. I gotta go now." She turn herself around and walk towards the limousine. The man got out of the limousine and open the door for Tèa. Tèa got inside the limo, the man closed the door and walked fast to the drivers door. Yami just stood there while the limousine was out of his sit.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
~! Back To Seto !~  
Seto open the back door to the gym. 'That stupid girl.' Seto thought. 'This is all my fault, if I didn't go outside this would have never happened, Tèa would still be here, here in my arms.' Making his way to the snack bar. He saw Joey and Mai there.  
  
"Joey Yugi's not here." Mai looked around.  
  
"He's maybe..." Joey spotted Yugi but Yami. "Hey Yami Tèa just..." He was cut off by Yami.  
  
"I know Joey, I just talked to her a minute ago." He glanced around.  
  
"So what happen? Where's is she?" Mai asked.  
  
"She went home." Yami said while he spotted Seto coming there direction.  
To Be continued....  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So how was it? *Checks something* Umm. next chapter I will answer any questions that you have about the *my* fictions or etc.... I don't mind. I might have the next chapter up this Saturday unleash something goes wrong. ^_^ Please review and no flames please. ^^;  
  
PS My e-mail has been changed to Harpiespet@aol.com = ShippouTheFox@aol.com ...  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	9. Ice Skating One

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Gomen again that I couldn't update Last Saturday but I've been hit with a really bad cold were I come from. And plus my parents didn't want me on the computer for no reason. But during a week I've been thinking on writing a Harry Potter and a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover but I don't know yet. What do you think? *Jumps around* I can't wait until 'Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets' comes out. Well, sit down relax and enjoy the next chapter. ^_^ P.S. Your comments at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here or anything.  
  
~! Here I. Am !~ ~! Ice Skating !~  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Tèa sat in the middle of the limo. Her thoughts drifting off while she watched the limo driver take her home. Just thinking about Seto made her cry. Why did he have to hurt her in a way that girls don't like to be hurt? Thinking about what happen earlier. A new set of tears came down her faces as the limo stop.  
  
Who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
"Where here my lady." The limo driver turn his head to look at the lady that Mr. Seto took to the dances.  
  
"Thanks." Tèa said with a fake smile. The limo driver got out of the limo and open the door for Tèa. Tèa got out and looked at her house.  
  
"Good night my lady." He looked ar her then drove off.  
  
Tèa stood there for a minute or two. "Home again." She walked up to her door and open it. She went in and dropped the keys on the table.  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart chose?  
  
Only time...  
  
She went up stairs and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. She turn on the bathroom light on and looked at herself in the mirror. "My faces is all red from crying, crying for no reason at all." Her make up all over her faces from the crying. She got a warm rag and clean her faces. After that she turn the light off, walked up to her window and open it. The clouds were all gray, it look like it was going to snow again. That thought hit her. She open her closet and took out a pair of blue jeans and a long neck shirt. She then took off her dress and put the blue jeans and the long neck shirt on. She got her jacket and ran down stairs, got her keys and left.  
  
~! Back To Seto !~  
  
After talking Yami spotted Seto coming there direction.  
  
"Has anyone seen Tèa?" Seto said in a little worried voice.  
  
Mai and Joey looked at him in angry face. "You have a lot of nerves showing your faces here." Joey said. His faces burning red.  
  
Seto just ignored him.  
  
"She went home Kaiba." Yami spooked up.  
  
"Thanks." He turn around and left.  
  
"I bet you he's the one that made Tèa go home, that..." Joey was cut off by Mai.  
  
"Joey!" Taking him by his ear.  
  
Yami just looked at Seto leave the gym.  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
  
As your love flies?  
  
Only time...  
  
Seto walked out of the gym while having his hands inside his pockets. "It's all my fault.' As he looked up at the sky. Little snow flakes landed on his nose.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Of Dances: And done. Sorry it was short but the next chapter going to be the last chapter so I gotta make it long. So how was it? Will Tèa ever forgive Seto? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and no flames please.  
  
Fantasizer: Yes, I use many Lyrics from songs that I know. Thanks for reviewing my fiction. ^-^  
  
Shippou 


	10. Here I Am

Kagome Of Winter Of Dances: Hello! *Looks at menu bar* This going to be the last chapter... It was a pleasure on writing this and everyone that like this. I want to say thanks to everyone how reviewed my fic... ^-^ You guys and ladies were great. Well, here's the last chapter. So sit down relax and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs that are in here or anything.  
  
~! Here I. Am !~ ~! Here I Am !~  
  
Seto looked up at the sky while little snow flakes that look like stars landed on his nose. The sky was covered with gray clouds while little snow flakes landed on the ground. Everyone that was outside had gone inside the gym leaving Seto by himself. He did not realize that Yami was watching him inside from the window. ''Believe and you will know...'' Yami thought as he walked off inside the gym.  
  
Seto stood there for a moment. "What am I doing here I should apologize to her." He whispered to himself.  
  
Few minutes the limousine arrived, part of the limousine was covered with snow. The windshield wipers were going back a forth. Seto put his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked to the limousine. The man got out of the limo and open the door for Seto. "Good evening Mr. Seto." The Man said, but Seto just enter in. The man ran to the drivers seat and started the limo.  
  
"Where to Sir?" The man asked while turning his head to face Seto . Seto was thought there for a moment, "Take me to Tèa Gardner house."  
  
The limousine driver thought for a moment. "Sir is it that girl that you took to the dances sir?"  
  
Seto just ignored him as his face was turn to the window, watching the snow fall from the sky.  
  
The man went on. "Just to say I took the girl home. She look pretty upset, sir." The man stop, as he knew if he would go on he would get fired for sure.  
  
'Did I really hurt her that bad?'  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Tèa was walking along the sidewalk. 'I need to get these thoughts out of my mind.' She thought, having her head down.  
  
One soundless night,  
  
the wind was so cheerful.  
  
white snow sway in the breeze  
  
As if they were alive.  
  
Tèa reached the park entrances. "The place where he asked me to go out with him to the dances." She whispered. She started walking around. There were a few couples with umbrellas. Tèa turn her head around. The park and snow was a great romantic day for couples. *I don't know if that's true or not since I never seen snow before.*  
  
This serene feeling...  
  
Tell me, what's the word people use for it?  
  
Tèa started walking again, putting her head down. When she reached the pond that was frozen by the coldness. Tèa looked up, the ice staking store was still open. She walked inside and came out holding one pair of ice stakes, it was the same color ice skates that she got before, pink. She put them on and slowly walked to the ice ring.  
  
~! Back To Seto !~  
  
As Seto was in a deep thought the limo had stop.  
  
"Where here sir." The driver said.  
  
Seto looked through the window. He saw Tèa's house covered in snow. The driver open the door. Seto got out and stood there looking at her house. The driver closed the door and stood there. Seto walked up feeling quietly on what he had done. He pushed the door bell. Nothing happen, he pushed it again, but still nothing happen. 'Where can she be?' He started thinking that Tèa might be in danger or something unless... He turn around and walked to the limo.  
  
"She's not home sir?" The driver asked.  
  
"Take me to the Domino park, driver." Seto said in a warm voice and he got in.  
  
"Yes, sir." The driver closed the door and ran to the driver side.  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Tèa slowly walked to the ice ring, trying to keep her balance. 'Just a little more.'Having her arms out for balance. She reached the bar that was the entrances to the ice ring. 'I made it without falling.' She step on the ice ring. "Whoa ... whoa..." Her body started moving fast. 'Why me, why me.' As she landing on her butt. 'I'll never get the hang of this.' As she thought. She started remembering when Seto caught her falling.  
  
~! Flashback !~  
  
"You know you should take ice skating lessons." A kinda cold voice said.  
  
Tèa look up. "Kaiba! What?" She look surprise seeing Kaiba ice skating.  
  
He pulled her up. "If you want to learn to ice skate, there's people here to teach you."  
  
"I know but I just want to see..." Kaiba cut her off.  
  
~! End Of Flashback !~  
  
Tèa moved her head back an forth. 'I know I can do it without him helping me.' She thought. She slowly pulled herself up. 'Seto...' Her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
Tell me a story that's locked away  
  
in the white-sand moon.  
  
Let me hear it  
  
As gently as light shining down...  
  
She started moving her legs making her move along the ice ring.  
  
~! Back To Seto !~  
  
The limousine had stop as it reached the park. "Where sir." The driver said as he got out again and open the door.  
  
Seto got out and looked around. "I'll call you when I'm ready." He started walking into the park.  
  
The driver said nothing. Seto turn around not seeing the limo anymore. 'Tèa.' He looked at the couple that were sitting on the bench kissing. He turn his head an walked a little faster. 'Ice ring.' He thought as it came into him mind. As he reached the ice ring he noticed Tèa ice skating. 'Tèa...' He stood there for a moment and walked into the ice skating store.  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart?  
  
Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now.  
  
Tèa ice skated around the ice ring. 'I wish Seto as here.' Having her hands behind her back. She started getting the hang of it.  
  
Such a warm feeling...  
  
Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?  
  
let me hear  
  
of the distant future,  
  
so bright it can't be seen,  
  
like a white-sand moon  
  
As she ice skated she felt something on her shoulder. 'Who's that?' She turn around, as she did her body started losing balance. 'Not again.' As she was about to fall a person grabbed her waist. "I got you." A warm voice said.  
  
'That voice, it sounds firmiliar.' She turn her head around. "Seto!" She looked up.  
  
"It's me." He looked right into her eyes. 'She's beautiful.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pushing herself away from him.  
  
"I came here to say sorry about what happen earlier." Still looking at her.  
  
'Do I believe him? Is he really sorry?' Tears came rolling down her face. Seto noticed she was crying, he walked closer to her putting his hand on her cheek. "Tèa..."  
  
Tèa looked up at him. "Are you really sorry?" Looking for the answer in his eyes.  
  
"Yes," He said pulling her closer to him. Tèa lean her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. "I'm glad." She whispered.  
  
They stood there for a while not noticing that people where watching them. Seto broke the silence. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too." Both hugging each other.  
  
Little snow flakes came down. The park was white as ever seeing it was going to be a special winter for Tèa and Seto .  
  
The End...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Of Dances: And done. That was a good two hour wirte. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you guys and ladies like this fiction. ^-^ And I want to thanks to everyone who'd reviewed. Special thanks to Arein, Fantasizer, Lili how reviewed every chapter. Please review and no flames please. See you in my next chapter. ^_^  
  
P.S. You have a choice for the next chapter. Do you want me to write a ROTC fiction, how will Yugi and the others surive ROTC, boot camp in school or a Vampire fiction, a Yami/Tèa fiction? 


End file.
